When I'm gone
by Orca Weasley
Summary: Summer after Ginny's 7th year.Harry just defeated Voldemort.He likes Ginny.She loves Him, however they’re not together,Harry’s dating Parvati and he and Ginny hardly speak to each other. So, when they go on vacation together? you do the math.
1. Chapter 1

Voldemort's gone. Harry likes Ginny (but he doesn't know). Ginny loves Harry, however they're not together, in fact Harry's dating Parvati and he an ginny hardly speak to each other. So what happens when they all go together on vacation…SPARKS WILL HAPPEN!!

* * *

Ginny was sitting over the pool next to Hermione. Ron, Harry and the Twins were to arrive later that day; they had gone to a quidditch match the day before. Let's just say that Ginny was a little nervous about spending a whole weekend with Harry at the beach.

She sighed deeply.

"Are you ok?" – asked Hermione

"Oh perfect Mione, how could I not be ok? I mean I'm just spending a whole weekend with the guy I'm madly in love with, and with whom I had not talked since like FOREVER" – Ginny replied annoyed.

"Okkaaay, I'm sorry, stupid question, but you need to calm down" – she paused befor saying – "as a matter of fact, you need to talk to him…I mean you just can't let him leave without talking to him…"

"WHAT? LET HIM GO? IS HARRY LEAVING" – she asked…well yelled

"Oh you didn't know Harry was leaving?

"DO I LOOK LIKE I KNOW?" – she said holding back tears...she took a deep breath anf relaxed – "please, explain this to me"

"Well…" – Hermione started – "You'll see, after everything that happened with Voldemort you know that Harry is in a lot of stress. All the reporters following his every step, and not just the reporters, everyone. So, he talked to Professor Dumbledore, you know how close they have gone lately, and he said that he couldn't handle anymore, he did his job, killed Voldemort, all that he wants now it's so peace an quiet and some time alone, so, Dumbledore thought it was a good idea to send Harry away for sometime, give him a break. That's why he leaving. He's leaving to America, going to leave with a muggle family friend of Dumbledore" – she finished with a sigh – "that's what you need to tell him how you feel".

"God, I can't believe it" – tears were running down Ginny's cheeks – "Harry is leaving" – with that she got up, went into the house and stayed in her room.

* * *

Later that day she decided that she couldn't grieve about someone who wasn't dead, she needed to be strong, so she decided to go out again, she found Hermione in the hot tub reading a magazine. She joined her.

"Hey, glad you got out" – she said happily putting the magazine away.

"Well, it's not doing any good to me to sit around thinking about Harry" – she said as she relaxed.

"Speaking of de devil" – said Hermione motioning her head to the parking lot behind Ginny.

"Hey guys!" – Said Harry as he sat on the floor – "Having a good time?"

"Yeah, great time" – Ginny answered trying to sound sincere.

"Helloooo" – this time it was Ron approaching to the girls and planting a big kiss on Hermione's lips.

"Wow, you're in a good mood" – She said laughing.

"Yeah well, it's because the AMAZING Chuddley Cannons won and Harry, Fred and George owe me 50 Galleons" – Ron replied with a huge grin on his face.

They all laughed at this.

By the way, where are the twins?" – Ginny asked when she noticed her brothers weren't there.

"They had a date with Angelina and Katie" – answered Harry – "they'll be here tomorrow morning, along with the girls"

"Good" – Said Hermione. And after a loong silence said – "So is it just me or is this hot tub is getting boring and we need to head to the pool? – she said as she got out.

"Well, we were not actually in the hot tub, but the pool will be more fun" – said Ron as he took his shirt of and dug in

"Yeah I guess it will be nice" –said Harry doing the same as Ron – "You coming Gin?"

"Yeah, of course" – Ginny was clearly uneasy given the situation of being in the same pool with Harry and his bare chest.

They were having a great time, talking and laughing, the girls even play wrestling Ginny on Harry's shoulders and Hermione on Ron's. Ginny was forgetting everything about Harry when out of the blue Hermione said.

"Well Ron I think it's time for us to leave and help your mom make dinner, seeing has Harry and Ginny have A LOT to talk about"

"What?? Talk about what? – Ron asked obviously not getting the fact that the had to leave them alone.

"Come ON Ron" – with that she got herself and Ron out of the pool.

Ginny and Harry were both uncomfortable and Ginny was blushing fiercely.

"So…"- Both started at the same time – "oh, you go first" – again at the same time. Harry put his index finger on Ginny's lips and said

"You go first"

"Ok" – she took a deep breath before she started talking – "So…erm..Harry, I wanted to talk to you because I'm a little depressed about us, I mean, don't get me wrong, it's just that we used to be such goods friends and then so suddenly we hardly even speak to each other. And then you started going out with Parvati, and she doesn't seem to like to see us around each other. And there's also the fact that you're leaving, yeah Hermione told me it's ok, and I just didn't want you to leave without us being back to being friends – she took another deep breath and waited for him to answer.

"Gee Ginny, don't know what to say" – he said as looking for the right words – "first of all I'm sorry I didn't tell you that I was leaving, I-I wasn't sure about how to tell you" – He sigh – "and secondly, you're right, we haven't been the same lately, and I'm so sorry, I didn't meant to. I guess it was just meant to happen. And, well, I don't want to go with you and I not talking to each other, so start over?" – He asked with a little smile

Ginny smiled too – "Start over" – she drew her hand to shake his but instead he pulled her into a brotherly embrace. Both grinning they decided it was getting late to be outside and decided to go into the house.

* * *

So, there you go, I did a little editing, if you still find anything out of place..please let me know.

Orca Weasley


	2. Chapter 2

Don't own Harry Potter, never have, never will.

* * *

The next day was perfect in every way possible, Ginny and Harry were acting like best friends again. And Ginny seemed happy about that, even though she felt a little uncomfortable whenever an owl arrived for Harry with a message from Parvati (which were a lot).

The twins had arrived early in the morning with their girlfriends. Right now all the boys were playing soccer (they were in a muggle town so they couldn't play quidditch). While the girls where sunbathing by the pool. Suddenly Hermione sat up straight and turned into Ginny.

"You haven't told me what happened yesterday" – she said pretending to be hurt. At her comment Angelina and Katie both sat down in front on them.

"What happened yesterday Ginny?!" – asked Angelina motioning her head towards Harry as questioning her if it had had something to do with him.

Ginny sighed, sat up and took of her sunglasses – "Well, we talked, about me not wanting Harry to leave without being friends again" – Angelina and Katie stared confused – "Well, you see Harry is leaving to America, in a month, and we hadn't talked to each other in a long time, and I just wanted to make everything alright"

"That was all? You didn't tell him that you still had feelings for him? – asked Katie, which took everyone by surprised.

"No, I just couldn't….wait a minute, How did you know I still have feelings for him? – asked Ginny.

"Oh Ginny for crying out loud" – said Hermione – "Everyone knows that you still have feelings for him. Why do you think Parvati suddenly doesn't like you anymore? She knows that you love him, and she knows that you have certain power over Harry that nobody else has" – said Hermione as a matter of factly.

Ginny looked very confused at Hermione's comment, and the fact that Katie was able to tell that she loved Harry.

"Listen Ginny"- said Angelina grabbing Ginny's arm – "Hermione's right, I mean, I can't say very much about this matter because I don't know much. But I have been here all day and I've noticed the way Harry looks at you. I mean why did you think he feel of his chair this morning when you came down the stairs wearing only your bathing suit and a skirt? It was certainly not because the chair was wet and he slipped"

"Well, but he saw me yesterday in a bathing suit and nothing happened" – said Ginny trying to disagree.

"Oh Ginny, you're so silly" – said Hermione laughing – "nothing happened because you were wearing a one piece bathing suit…today you are wearing a bikini"

The girls laughed as Ginny blushed. She couldn't believe she had that power over Harry.

"Anyway, it doesn't matter if I have or don't have a power over Harry" – said Ginny – "The fact is that he has a girlfriend, a girlfriend that he cares about. And I won't be the one that causes their breakup by telling him that I love him"

"Ginny you could be so naive sometimes" – said Katie leaning closer – "you have to take advantage of the situation, you know they are going to break up because he is leaving, so…why don't fast things forward a little bit and have a little fun. Besides, that'll give Harry a reason to come back and don't plan to stay over there a little longer"

"Yea, think about it" – Said Angelina.

At that moment Mrs. Weasley called everyone for dinner.

Dinner turned out as normal as any dinner could be. Jokes from the twins, Quidditch conversations, bickering between Ron and Hermione, and of course an owl or two from Parvati. Even though it was a pleasant dinner Ginny felt uneasy, she didn't know what to do, tell Harry or not.

After dinner, everyone went to their bedrooms, to get a shower and changed. It was early and seeing as they were on vacation they didn't have to go to bed early so they were going outside and hang out.

They were staying in a lovely beach house. The Ministry gave this vacation to Mr. Weasley after all his work. The house was beautiful, it was quite big, and the rooms were perfect. There were 3 bedrooms; one for Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, the other had 4 beds for the twins, Harry and Ron; and another one for the girls. The house had a pool, and was by the beach.

At the moment, Katie was in the shower, Hermione and Angelina were getting dressed and Ginny was waiting for her turn.

"I'm going to tell him guys" – Ginny said staring very intently at the wall – "I need to take that risk, and tell him how I feel"

Hermione and Angelina giggled and jumped in joy as Katie rushed out of the bathroom to join them (she heard Ginny from the bathroom). Ginny didn't say anything else, grabbed her towel and went into the bathroom.

She gave herself a relaxing shower while thinking what she was going to say to Harry. She couldn't just say : "So Harry was up? How's Parvati? By the way you know what? I love you to death and I want you to be mine". No she couldn't do that, she needed to be subtle. She finally made up her mine as she closed the shower and got out of the bathroom to find all the 3 girls rummaging into her suitcase.

"Ahem" – she said remembering Umbrige, the girls turned to look at Ginny and then back again to her suitcase – "Did you lose something inside my bag that had been closed this entire time?" – she asked leaning against the wall and putting her left hand in her hip (she looked a lot like Mrs. Weasley)

The girls acted as they didn't hear her. And suddenly all three of them gasped and said AHA while standing up, a pink dress with white flowers in their hands. They had a glint in their eyes that Ginny didn't like at all.

"What. Are. You. Doing?" – asked Ginny slowly as the girls approached her and sat her on the bed.

"Ginny darling, of course you need to look dashing if you are going to declare your feelings to Harry..."- Said Angelina

"So we did a little research in your suitcase looking for the perfect outfit…"- added Hermione

"And with the proper amount of makeup, you'll be like the Imperius Curse in person on Harry" – finished Katie with a wink.

Ginny was amused by the way they ended each other sentences -"No, no girls. I really don't like this" – said Ginny desperately.

"Ohh come ooon, Ginny don't spoil it" – said Hermione.

'_How did Hermione turned into this?' _Ginny asked herself. It was usually her job trying to glam Hermione on to impress Ron, not the other way around. That made Ginny sigh, she'd done this so many times to Hermione that is only fair that she agreed.

"ALL RIGHT" – she said – "BUT…I don't like to look like I'm desperate. I just want to look drop dead gorgeous and make Harry drool" – she said and all the four girls giggled.

Ginny let Hermione, Angelina and Katie work her magic on her. This has to be the perfect night. Even though the worse happened. She really didn't care, she would not be the only one glamed up seeing as Mione, Angie and Katie did want to work their charms on their boyfriends.

She wasn't aloud to look herself in the mirror until she was done. And when she finally was she thanked them so much. It was a wonderful sight. All four standing in front of the mirror looking very beautiful.

Angelina was wearing a pair of black shorts with a white top that was strapped around her neck, it had a few flowers and stars in black at one side; she wore her long black hair down and had a little eye shadow and mascara along with shinny lipstick.

Katie was wearing a purple skirt, with a green t-shirt that said "Have you hugged a surfer today?" in bright purple letters; she tied her hair in a loose bun with a butterfly-shaped clip. She only wore lipstick.

Hermione wore a pair of wait pants, they went to her knees. She wore a yellow top that had a blue heart in front and a few little hearts on the back. Her hair was braided in two loose braids. She also wore a little eye shadow and lipstick.

Ginny was wearing a strapless pink dress with white flowers all over it; it went a little longer than Hermione's pants. Her hair was tied in a neat pony tail, leaving some strings of hair loose on the sides. She was wearing just mascara and lipstick.

Needless to say, they all grinned when they saw themselves in the mirror. They decided that it was time to go downstairs, and their grins went wider as they saw the look on the boys' faces when they came down. This time Ginny did noticed the dreamy look on Harry when he saw her. But Ginny's grin disappeared as she saw another owl standing at the window waiting for Harry.

* * *

Hope you like it. Please Review. If you have any questions/suggestions, feel free to let me know.

Thks.

Orca Weasley


	3. Chapter 3

Don't own Harry Potter, never have, never will.

_

* * *

Needless to say, they all grinned when they saw themselves in the mirror. They decided that it was time to go downstairs, and their grins went wider as they saw the look on the boys' faces when they came down. This time Ginny did noticed the dreamy look on Harry when he saw her. But Ginny's grin disappeared as she saw another owl standing at the window waiting for Harry._

* * *

She decided to take advantage of the situation, so she approached Harry very slow, in the mean time Harry was just drooling over her, and she liked it. When she reached him she leant over.

"Harry?" – She said in a low whisper – "You have an owl waiting for you" – she pointed to the owl and went back to the girls, who where trying very hard to suppress a laugh.

"Well done Ginny" –whispered Angelina in her ear.

Ginny smiled on the outside, but in the inside she was just crushed that Harry had a girlfriend.

After Harry answered his letter, they all went to the beach; it was a beautiful sight, very romantic; the ocean reflected the moon's light and there were some torches lighting the beach. They sat down on the sand and immediately started talking stupidities.

Tired of sitting in the sand, they decided to walk down the beach, the stood up and began walking. At this Ginny felt really sad; Angelina an Fred were holding hands, Ron has his arm around Hermione's shoulder and she was hugging her by his waist, and George let Katie mount his back, they also were walking quite fast; while she and Harry were walking quite apart from each other not pronouncing a word.

Ginny turn her head to see Harry and noticed a worried look on his face.

"What is it?" – She asked sweetly

Harry sighed –"It's nothing" – at this Ginny gave him a glare – "Ok, ok, there is something, it's Parvati, she is driving me insane with all those letters, ever since I told her that I was leaving she sends me letter everytime just asking how I am; and now that I am here with you guys, well, let's just say she isn't happy that we're sleeping in the same house. It's driving me nuts, but on the other hand I can't leave her, not yet, I care very much about her. I want to wait till the last minute".

Ginny was trying hard not to cry, and not to show her sadness – "Are you going to break up when you leave?" –she asked. He nodded – "Why? I mean you could stay together, write each other, maybe you floo once in a while, I don't know"

"No, I mean, I do care about Parvati, but I don't think I could handle a long distance relationships. It just doesn't seem right…besides, look at her behavior while I'm here, I can't even imagine how it would be if I'm over seas" –

"Yeah, I guess you're right" – she said putting a hand on his shoulder – "it's going to be ok"

"I know, Gin" – he smiled at her – "Thanks"

"Anytime"

They kept walking until they reached where the others were. They were having a good time. Fred brought a camera and started taking a lot of pictures.

The girls starting posing like models, blowing kisses, hugging each other, pretending to be serious; making funny faces.

Then it was the boys turn, the made wild faces; angry faces; pretending to be a girl, pretending to be superheroes.

Then they started to take pictures with each other. Hermione, Harry and Ron took one hugging each other, they seemed very Happy; anyone could see that they loved each other very much. Then the twins and Ron picked up Ginny and Harry took a picture. Fred carried Angelina over his shoulder: another picture. Ron and Hermione sitting on the sand. Katie and George hugging each other. And as to continue the tradition Harry hugged Ginny from behind and ordered Ron to take the picture. It was a little uncomfortable, anyone could have guess that they were together.

They were tired of taking pictures and decided to head back to the house, maybe hang out at the pool a little longer.

As they were walking Ginny noticed that again the other 3 couples were walking a little too fast, she wondered if Harry noticed it too, but decided not to ask him.

They walked into the house's backyard and sited on the floor, they suddenly started talking about the war, which was making Harry a little uncomfortable. Suddenly they were all quite, and everyone was staring at some different place, Ginny was the first noticing this but didn't say anything. As if Hermione was reading her thoughts she cleared her throat. Everyone turned their attention to her.

"I'm a little thirsty" – She said – "Ron, help me get us some drinks"

"Why? I'm not thist…- Hermione shot him a glance that could have ended with both 1rst and 2nd war. Her cleared his throat too – "Yeah, I'm a bit thirsty" – he said as he stood up and walked very fast.

Ginny laugh at his brother, and was about to make a comment about it when Katie spoke.

"George, let's find something to eat" – she said sweetly but also letting him know that they needed to go"- They also left quickly.

Ginny was cursing them inside. And out of nowhere Angelina spoke too.

"Freed, I want to make out" – she demanded (Fred looked confused) – "NOW!" – She said smiling.

"Not going to miss a chance, am I? – he asked himself and got up.

When they were walking away Ginny heard Angelina say _We're not making out _and heard Fred's complaining too. She was sure Harry didn't listen. He looked lost in his thoughts.

She was about to get up when he grabbed her by her arm. She turned to face him as he motioned her to sit down again. She sat down, but didn't say a word.

"Gin, why do I have the feeling that they have been trying to leave us alone everytime they can? – He asked seriously.

Ginny was really nervous _It's now or never- _She thought.

"Umm, well, you see Harry I…"- Ginny's words were suddenly cut off as the lights went out –

"Seems that there's an electricity problem" –Said Harry – "so you were saying?" – he truned to her but she couldn't face him, instead she stared at the wall in front of them

"Well, they are leaving us alone on purpose" – she sighed – "you see Harry, when we talked earlier I wasn't completely honest"

Harry looked confused (although Ginny didn't see this) but let her go on.

"I wanted to talk to you, because I couldn't let you go without me telling you the truth…and the truth is that I still have feelings for you, I've tried so hard to let you go, but I just can't, I don't know why; everything that has happened between us it's just too strong to let it go" – she was quite for a few seconds but Harry knew she wasn't finished – "I don't want this to ruin our friendship even more, and I don't expect you to do anything about it…I just thought you needed to know"

As she said this, the lights suddenly came back.

"We should go find the others" – He said. But the others were coming towards them.

"Hey Harry there's another bloody owl waiting for you inside" – Said Ron really pissed off"

"Oh, all right…I'll be right back" – He got up, gave Ginny a kiss on the forehead and went inside.

The girls quickly rushed onto Ginny's side, after seeing that uncomfortable scene and Ginny's emotionless face. The boys just sat down on chairs without making any fool comment.

"What was all that about? – asked Hermione referring to the kiss

"I do not know" – replied Ginny still looking at the wall. She looked as she was going to cry, but she didn't.

They were all silent. Harry came very fast.

"It was from Dumbledore" – He said – "The letter, I mean, he wanted to know how everything was going". Everyone nodded absently.

"I have an idea" – said George standing up. The girls looked at him as wanting to kill him but they knew that someone had to do something about the silence.- "why don't we start a fire and play _what I have in my trunk_"

"Oh, good idea brother of mine" said George as he drew his wand out and conjured a bottle of firewhiskey – "This should make the game more interesting"

The girls were not sure but finally agreed to play. So they went to the beach again, sat on the sand, Hermione conjured the fire and George conjured a shot-glass.

"So, I start" – Said Fred –"In my trunk I have a broom" – he said simply – "your turn honey" – he said to Angelina

"In my trunk I have a broom and a toothbrush".

And so they went playing, everyone making mistakes as the list grew longer. They suddenly felt tired and starting making jokes and laughing and singing (they were quite drunk also). The only ones who weren't participating were Hermione and Harry which appeared to have a really agitated whispered conversation. Ginny knew that they were talking about her, and she didn't like it, she figured that Harry was probably telling Hermione that she (Ginny) was crazy telling him something like that; that he didn't like her at all and nothing was ever going to happen between them.

About 20 min passed, and Katie and Angelina were falling asleep, they all stood up; Harry and Hermione were done talking, they started walking to the house, when Harry grabbed Ginny's arm and said.

"Let's talk…."

* * *

So there you go, hope you like it...Thanks for your reviews.

Next chapter will be up soon, but then you'll have to wait a little longer cause I have a lot of things to do, but it won't be too much waiting.

Review pleeasee...XD

Orca Weasley


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Sealing the Deal..

Don't own anything...enjoy XD

_

* * *

About 20 min passed, and Katie and Angelina were falling asleep, they all stood up; Harry and Hermione were done talking, they started walking to the house, when Harry grabbed Ginny's arm and said._

"_Let's talk…."_

Needless to say, Ginny was very, very, very nervous, she never thought that Harry would wanna talk to her, and besides, he was acting a little bit to serious and she was scared, afraid, ashamed. She didn't know what to think.

Harry lead her to someplace where no one could see them (He knew that at least the twins were going to spy on them), so they went to the beach again. (Imagine a small wall that separates the beach from the house, Harry sat there)

"Ok, Gin, I want you to listen to me carefully please, I'll let you know when I'm done…" – Harry said, Ginny simple nodded.

"…So, I can said I didn't see that coming, I mean, what you told me" – Ginny looked surprised and confused – "Don't get me wrong, when everyone started leaving us alone I imagined that something like that would happen." –Harry sighed.

"I'm not going to lie to you Ginny" – He said seriously – "I like you, but, I don't know, I mean, we've been through so much that it kind of seems that it isn't meant to be. I don't know what is with us, that we seem to end in this road always. And I don't want that cause everytime we are, you get hurt. And it hurts me when you're hurt, because I care about you"

"You are one of the most beautiful people I've ever met, you've been there for me always, and forgave every mistake I made, and I kind of took you for granted I don't know…You know that"…

"The worst is that I am leaving soon, and I know you understand what that means"

Harry looked up to Ginny who was just staring at the ocean.

"Ginny" – he said softly and she turned to face him.

She had watery eyes, but Harry didn't notice because it seemed that it was the moonlight shining through her eyes. They were very close to each other's face, they could hear the other's breathing, and the ocean breeze was warm and tender.

They were really quite, and Ginny was melting into those green eyes she loved so much, but something was wrong, so she stood up very quickly.

"Harry, I want so much to believe you, it's like my dream you know, but it's just impossible, you're leaving, and I don't want to g…" – Ginny's words were cut by Harry pressing his finger on her lips.

"I'm not done yet Ginny" – She nodded –"Ok, so as we were saying, I am leaving soon, and I want you to have a nice memory of me, I want to give you something that you'll remember when I'm gone"

"You don't have to do anything Harry, specially if you feel obligated to, I'll always remember every moment I spend with you" – Ginny said

"I know, I'm not feeling obligated, I want to do this because I want to" – He said firmly – "But you gotta understand, I have a girlfriend, and even though we're not the best couple in the world, nobody deserves that" – Ginny was confused _What the hell is he going to give her? _– "But I got to do this, I want to do it" – he said with a smile – "Come here"

Ginny was having second thoughts about this, but when she saw that he had his arms open, she relaxed _He only wants a hug, _she smiled and hugged him. They were embracing each other very tightly; Ginny closed her eyes trying to copy this moment so she could revive it forever.

She was lost in her thought, when suddenly she noticed Harry giving her a Kiss on the cheek, then another one a bit lower, and then another one a bit closer to the lips, by this point Ginny's heart was racing very fast and she was nervous; another kiss very dangerously close to the mouth, and before she could react Harry set his lips softly onto hers.

He gave her a few soft kisses, and then started deepening them, slowly (as it was her first kiss, she didn't know anything about the subject) she stared kissing him back slowly moving her arms around his neck, while his hands were just holding her tight, it felt like fireworks were exploding all over her body, and she was lost in some fantasyland; and before she would have liked to, Harry broke the kiss a huge grin on his face.

"Wow" – was everything he could manage to say.

Ginny didn't know what to do, she had a little smile, she was shaking like mad and was sure that she could feel her, and was looking into Harry's eyes, and he was still holding her.

"I'm sorry about this question I'm going to ask you" – he said a bit nervous – "was this just first?"

"Yes, it was" – she replied softly as she nodded.

"Um…do you regret doing this?" –

"No" - she said, and then smiled – "Not at all, I mean, why would I? It was my first kiss and it was with the one that I always wanted to, the one that I love"

Harry smiled softly – "Listen Ginny, I don't regret it either, it was, WOW, I mean, I've never felt like this before, but…" – He took a deep breath and sighed. Ginny didn't like the sound of that BUT – "you need to understand that I just can't go on Monday and break up with Parvati, it's not right, I just…can't"

Ginny was trying so hard to hide her sadness, she was very aware that he couldn't break up with Parvati, but Harry telling her this it killed her.

"I understand" – She said emotionless – "And don't worry, this will be only between us, I won't tell anyone"

"Believe me, I don't want it to be this way" – he said sounding sincere – "I just don't want to get hurt, because if somebody finds out, you're going to look really bad, I mean, I'm a guy, guys tend to do this kind of things, but you are such a good person and I don't want people talking about you like you're a whore. But hey, you can tell Hermione, but please don't tell Angelina or Katie, they like gossip, they could accidentally let it slip" – he said as he hugged her and kiss the top of her head.

"I know, and I appreciate that, and don't worry I won't tell"-

"Good, now it's late I think we should get back".

She nodded. The walked to the house hand in hand, they got to the door of Ginny's room, and Harry gave her a quick peck on the lips.

"Hey tell Hermione to come out please" – he whispered. She nodded and went inside saying bye.

When Ginny got into the room she found the three girls sitting on one bed wide awake. When they saw Ginny they were prepared

"Harry's outside" – she mouthed to them. She got on the bed and whispered – "He wants to see you Hermione" – Hermione just smiled and rushed out the door.

The other girls starting questioning her but she told them to wait until Hermione was back, because she didn't want to tell everything twice. Even though, the smile on her face and her shakiness let them (the girls) know that something good had happened.

A few minutes later Hermione went back but stayed by the door until she was sure that Harry was safely in his room (which was down the hall), then she proceed to put a Silencing Charm around the room before she screamed.

"YOU KISSED" – she was hopping up and down smiling.

"YOU KISSED?!" – Angelina and Katie asked excitedly with huge grins on their faces. _DAMN, Hermione couldn't wait till she told them, could she?_

She just grinned and said – "YES! We kissed, and it was the most amazing feeling EVER" – she didn't notice she was blushing feriously.

"Oh My God" – exclaimed Angelina –"Please, tell us, EVERYTHING"

So, Ginny told them everything she and Harry had talked about, she was about to cry at the sad parts but was able to hold the tears.

"…and then he just kissed me" – she said, this time, she didn't smiled but she sighed.

"awwww" – was all the girls could say.

"So Mione" – started Katie – "What did Harry tell you?"

"Oh I forgot" – she giggled and Ginny looked at her curiously – "well he told me everything Ginny told us, but also added that he was very happy, he said that he never ever felt anything like the thing he felt while you were kissing, that it was like a fire burning inside of him, that it was great and he had loved it and would do it again if he could"

Ginny was smiling sadly –"Yeah well, he can't because he has a girlfriend"

The girls looked at her supporting.

"But hey, it's ok, nothing happened. Now if you excuse me, I want to get some sleep" – She went to his bed (she changed her clothes while Hermione was talking to Harry) and crawled into the sheets.

"Yeah like you're going to be able to" – said Angelina laughing – "anyway, Good Night"

"Good Night" – they replied.

Ginny could feel everyone falling asleep, but she just couldn't, she was still shaking, it had been an amazing night. She subconsciously lifted her hands to her lips and smiled. But the smile turned into a single tear down her cheeks, realizing that her dream come true was going to remain just a dream.

* * *

So...did you like it?...do you want more or should I leave it like this? ...jeje...Review..

Orca


	5. Chapter 5

I don't own Harry Potter.

A/N: I am sorry if there's some missunderstanding here. Some things about this story are different from the books, for example de fact that it's Ginny's first kiss, and that they had a bit of past but haven't actually dated. This chapter hopefully will explain a lot.

* * *

Ginny woke up the next day finding an empty room; she guessed it should be really late. She got up, went to the bathroom, brushed her teeth, combed her hair, went back to the bedroom and got dressed with a pair of jean shorts and a white T-shirt.

She went downstairs and found the house empty, so she figured that everyone was outside. So she went outside and found the girls sitting by the pool eating a big plate of nachos.

"Hey" – she said as she sat down on the floor joining them

"Hellooo, good afternoon, how are you feeling today?" – asked Katie very cheerful. Ginny just shrugged.

"Not very chatty today, are you?" – asked Hermione. Ginny shrugged again

"You want some of these?" – Asked Angelina offering nachos.

"No thanks, I'm not really hungry" – said Ginny.

They all kept quiet for a while. Neither of them knew what to say to Ginny, last night she probably was on cloud #9, but today she was obviously crushed.

"So…erhmm…where is everybody?" – Asked Ginny

"Your parents left this morning, they said they had some things to do, they are picking us up tomorrow morning" – started Hermione – "and your brothers are surfing at the beach…and…ummm…Harry also left very early, he had a meeting with Dumbledore but he should be back in an hour or so"

"Umm…all right…" – said Ginny.

The girls were really worried about her, she was emotionless, she wasn't hungry (and Ginny was always hungry), she wasn't talking, or laughing, even the usual sparks in her eyes were gone. Maybe she was regretting what happened last night. They didn't know. But one thing is for sure, she needed to talk to Harry again, even though this time, they weren't going to make it happen.

"Listen I'm not feeling very good, so I'm going in and sleep for a little longer, ok?" – she got up quickly and left without waiting a response.

"She's really upset, isn't she?" – said Angelina

"Yeah" – said Hermione with a sight – "I know her, and she's not regretting anything, she just feels bad because Harry's with Parvati. Maybe there's a little jealousy too. She'll get over it…I hope"

Ginny went upstairs and sat on her bed; she sighed and lay on her back staring at the ceiling. She didn't know what was wrong with her. How was she capable of doing such thing as making out with somebody's boyfriend? She loved Harry, and she knew that Parvati would never, ever love Harry the way she did, let's face it, Parvati isn't a goody good girl, she settle down with Harry but for how long? But still, she was Harry's girlfriend, and only Harry could change that, and even he said that he wasn't going to do it yet, he didn't even say if he was ever going to do it.

Ginny rolled over. Maybe Harry lied to her last night?...no, he couldn't, he sounded so sincere, and he had no reason to lie to her.

Ginny rolled over and sighed again. She knew she was meant to be with Harry, sooner or later, as Harry had said last night, they always ended up like this.

_Flashback #01_

_It was Christmas of Ginny's 5__th__ year, they were all in the Common Room, Ron and Hermione were cuddling in the couch and Harry and Ginny were sitting in another chair (they weren't together, but anyone could have thought that they were) Ginny was running her fingers through Harry's hair, and he was playing with he brazalets, Ginny was very happy, she thought that maybe Harry was starting to like her FINALLY. _

_Suddenly, Harry sat up._

"_I totally forgot to tell you guys" – he said excitedly._

"_What's up?" – asked Ron._

"_Cho and I started dating yesterday" – he said with a grin_

_Ginny felt her whole world fall apart; Hermione was looking her with an 'I'm Sorry' look._

"_T-that's g-great Harry" – said Ginny with a little smile – "congratulations" – and with that she left running upstairs to her dorm._

"_What did I do?" – asked a very confused Harry._

"_Oh Harry you could be so insensitive" – exclaimed Hermione – "How could you just sat there almost cuddling with her, everyone would have thought that you were dating, and suddenly drop the bomb" – she said very anger – "oh by the way, Cho and I are waiting and I'm playing with you Ginny" – she said mocking a male voice and hitting him hard on his arm_

"_What the hell are you talking about?" – asked Harry_

"_Oh for goodness sake Harry" – it was Ron's turn now – "You know that Ginny likes you, ADORES you, it is no nice mate, treating her like that"_

"_BUT I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING" – exclaimed Harry._

"_Listen Harry" – said Hermione calmed down – "it's not because of you and Cho, it's just that, you always act like you like Ginny, always tickling her, and hugging her, you almost fell asleep now, you were giving her hopes, and today you crushed them the worst way possible" – with that she left to find Ginny._

"_I'm sorry mate" – said Ron – "but even I learned how to be sensitive around girls; it's a shame you had to learn like this"._

_End of flashback._

_Flashback #2_

_It was the end of that same year, and things between Harry and Ginny were looking pretty good (he and Cho were long over), they were hanging out a lot, even went to the End of the Year Ball together. _

_Around summer they went out a couple of times. Harry already admitted he liked her but he needed time to settle. But with Harry at the Dursley's and his "special mission" with Dumbledore, there was no time for love. Ginny spend that summer with Charlie at Romania. They hadn't seen each other since Bill and Fleur's wedding, and they couldn't owl to each other (Harry's special mission again)_

_Soon, classes started and everything seemed Ok for Ginny. They were hanging out a little less, but just enough._

_But things changed. Ginny noticed Harry was a bit distant. Everyone at school commented that he was in love, and almost everybody guessed he was with Ginny._

_Ginny didn't want to believe that, she was losing faith. Until there was a Halloween Party, and Harry had spent all night with her, they danced, talked, and at the end of the night Ginny left to her dorm with a few flowers in her hand from Harry._

_But all that was lost when two weeks later she received a letter from Harry._

_"Dear Ginny:_

_I couldn't figure any other way to tell you this, and I'm sure you'll find out sooner or later, so I just want you to hear it from me. Cho and I got back together._

_I'm really sorry, but I can't help it, you and me, maybe it isn't meant to be, I just know that I want this with Cho to work because I like her a lot. I'm really sorry Gin, I know I've been a real jerk, hope you understand._

_Harry."_

_Ginny was crushed, beated, she felt like dying, she tossed the letter into the fire, and for the first time, she was crying for Harry, she was crying for someone for the first time._

_End of flashback #2_

Ginny sighed remembering how bad she felt that day, and the months to come. She stopped talking to Harry for two months, when he sent her another letter apologizing, and she forgave him and everything was back to normal.

Nothing had happened between them for a year, but she was still in love with him. When he started dating Parvati, Ginny felt really badly _What was she missing that she couldn't have Harry? _

Ginny sighed, AGAIN. And she decided to go downstairs again.

When she joined the girls they were in the pool, she just sat at the edge of the pool eating some remainings of the nachos. They were talking when Harry appeared.

"Hey" – he said as he sat down next to Ginny. Ginny felt really uncomfortable.

"Hey Harry" – Agelina, Katie and Hermione said at the same time as they walked away from them.

"So, how are you?" – he asked Ginny softly.

"I'm ok" – she lied – "so how did your reunion with Dumbledore went?"

"Ok, he wanted me to talk about the war with some Latin American people…and then we talked about my new journey" – he replied – "So, did you tell the girls?"

"Oh no, just Hermione" – she lied again.

"Good" – he said standing up – "I'll be right back" – she gave Ginny a kiss on the forehead and left.

At this point Ginny had watery eyes, she looked really bad. It didn't get much better as suddenly a very well known owl went flying past her into the house.

* * *

Hope you liked it

Orca


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

**A/N: So, hello! I'm sorry it has been so long since my last update, but I got caught up with school and everything. I'm really hoping those who read my story would welcome it back with open arms because it means a lot to me.**

**So back to the story a little summary of what's going on: so…Ginny likes Harry (DUH!), Harry is dating Parvati (but deep inside he likes Ginny), they kissed at the beach but Harry doesn't have any intentions to leave Parvati.that's all. Oh, by the way, for those who were wandering why I'm so mean to Ginny, I'm not mean; this actually happened to me, and it's a way to let it go.**

* * *

"_So, how are you?" – Harry asked Ginny softly._

"_I'm ok" – she lied – "so how did your reunion with Dumbledore went?"_

"_Ok, he wanted me to talk about the war with some Latin American people…and then we talked about my new journey" – he replied – "So, did you tell the girls?"_

"_Oh no, just Hermione" – she lied again._

"_Good" – he said standing up – "I'll be right back" – she gave Ginny a kiss on the forehead and left._

_At this point Ginny had watery eyes, she looked really bad. It didn't get much better as suddenly a very well known owl went flying past her into the house._

Yes, it was Parvati's hazel owl, very pretty. Ginny felt like a thousand knives stabbed her body, she wanted to scream, she wanted to cry, she wanted to beat the hell out of Harry, she just wished that this trip was over and that Harry would go already to wherever Dumbledore was sending him and try to move on.

"Yeah, right" – Ginny thought out loud- "if it were that easy to get over Harry 'freaking' Potter" – with that she got up and went inside the house. She was starving!

When she entered the house she found Hermione reading – "well that's new"- she thought sarcastically; Katie and Angelina were playing chess – "that IS new" – she thought watching them with a confused look; and Harry was very concentrated in responding the very long letter Parvati sent him she could imagine what she would say: _"dear Harry: like OMG you could not imagine what happened to me yesterday, like, my nail, my beautiful long nail BROKE; uh-huh, I KNOW, unbelievable!, I don't know how it happened (probably you're wondering how I am), I'm devastated, I like really, like can't feel my finger at all!, I had to ask Padma to write this for me because it hurts so bad…". _Ginny laughed out loud at the thought of Parvati writing that kind of stuff to Harry. Harry turned to see her laughing and she quickly stopped, walking past him to the kitchen.

Ginny started to make herself a sandwich, when suddenly a pair of strong hands grabbed her by the waist, she didn't have to think twice to guess who was, she took his hands, shoved them away and went to the fridge to put the ingredients of her sandwich away when she turned around, she found Harry leaning casually to the counter.

"Hungry?" – Harry asked watching the two huge sandwiches Ginny made herself (they had ham, cheese, chicken, tomato, lettuce, etc)

"No, I just felt like eating two large sandwiches and see if I explode afterwards" – she snapped a little annoyed by his attitude, she stormed out of the kitchen and went upstairs to her room, leaving a very confused Harry wondering what he'd done wrong.

She ate slowly while flipping through some muggle magazine, when suddenly there was a soft knock on her door.

"Who is it?" – she asked

"It's us" – Hermione said as she, Katie and Angelina walked in. – "Harry just went down the beach to meet with the boys".

"Good" – Ginny said, then sighed.

"Feel like talking?" – Angelina asked Ginny

"Not really" – Ginny replied absently

"Oh come on Ginny, I mean we're your friends, and you are going through a difficult situation, you might as well trust us and just let it all out" – Katie replied –

And then, Ginny started crying, sobbing – "I'm...not...don't know" – all the girls looked at her with comforting looks. She took a deep breath and then…collapsed - "I'M A SLUT!!" – She yelled at the top of her lungs before crashing on the bed and burying her face to her pillow.

All the three girls gasped at that comment- "You are not a slut Ginny Weasley!!" – Hermione said pulling her up and grabbing her face with both hands to make her look at her – "never, EVER! Say that again, you are the sweetest, the most un-sluttish girl I've ever met"

Ginny looked at her, puffy red eyes – "Thank you" – she whispered giving her a hug. – "it's just that, I feel so…bad, helpless…used" – she was talking very slow, she was very calmed now. None of the girls had any intention to interrupt her; they just let her talk – "I mean, Harry is my dream guy you know? Since I met him I was like, overwhelmed by him, I didn't see him as Harry Potter the boy who lived, I saw him as my prince, as THE ONE for me, all I wanted to do was be her friend and maybe if time allowed, something else" – she took a short pause – "you know? There were times when I just gave up and said 'Oh what the hell maybe it's just not meant to be for us to be more than friends', and when I started to believe that he came and did something out of the blue that turns my world upside down, just like yesterday, he told e 'hey Gin, let's start over, friends again' and then he kisses me, and tells me he likes me and all that crap; and then today it's like, nothing happened…he likes messing with my head…no…not my head…my heart" – she had watery eyes but didn't shed a tear.

All of the girls looked at her, not knowing what to say, until Angelina spoke.

"Gin" – Ginny looked up – "I am truly sorry, I didn't had any idea you felt like this…I would like to give you and advice…I know it's hard but you have to let go of Harry, and by letting go I don't mean just move on and just be friend, I mean REALLY let go, like, maybe you should just stop talking to him and all" – She sighed and waited searching for the right words to say – "you are a beautiful girl, and you have the rest of your life ahead of you, Harry is leaving in a few weeks to God knows where, and he made it very clear that he doesn't have any intentions to spend those weeks with you…at least not in the way you would like to. And maybe…no not maybe…I'm sure that getting away from Harry it's the best for your health. I know it's hard, just…think about it ok?"

Just when Ginny was about to reply, Mr. Weasley came into the house searching for the kids.- "KIDS! Where are you?" – he yelled. The four girls went downstairs.

"what are you doing here dad?" – Ginny asked giving Mr. Weasley a hug - "weren't you supposed to come back tomorrow?"

"Yes" – Mr. Weasley replied. – "there are some complications at the ministry and your mother thought it would be better to get back home tonight…so here I am…where are the boys?

"There still at the beach, they've been there all day long, do you want me to call them?" – said Angelina.

"No it's ok, I'll go" – Mr. Weasley said – "you should pack your stuff and bring the downstairs heaven knows you brought clothes for like a month" – he shook her head and went outside to look for the guys, leaving the girls laughing at the so very true comment he made.

About ten minutes later Mr. Weasley came back with the boys, the girs were almost finished with their stuff, and since they didn't go to the beach that day, they had no need to change their clothes. They went downstairs, and waited on the couch while the boys took their showers and packed their stuff, which took like half an hour.

When everyone was ready, they put their bags in the van Mr. Weasley rented for the weekend, and got in, Ginny sat in the front seat with Mr. Weasley so she didn't have to talk or even look at Harry. She sighed sadly as they drove away. Ginny took one last peek at the house feeling strange, this house meant both the best and worst moments of her life, she was both happy and sad to leave this place.

* * *

**So…what do you think? Did you like it? Hated it? Should I quit...hope you did.**

**Orca**


	7. Message

Hey guys…I'm sorry I didn't update as soon as you wanted me to…I had a lot going on this last year.

I love this story and I have a lot of the storyline almost ready, so I wanted to know if you would like me to continue with this FF…either way I'm going to do it but it'll be much better if I knew someone was going to read it…

Write to you soon…

XOXO..Orca


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

**A/N: Hellooo...finally I'm updating, sorry it took so long. ENJOY**

**So back to the story a little summary of what's going on: so…Ginny likes Harry (DUH!), Harry is dating Parvati (but deep inside he likes Ginny), they kissed at the beach but Harry doesn't have any intentions to leave 's all. Oh, by the way, for those who were wandering why I'm so mean to Ginny, I'm not mean; this actually happened to me, and it's a way to let it go.**

* * *

Summer was coming to an end, and Ginny had a lot of reasons to hate going back to school:

Let's start with the fact that NOONE likes going back to school, now add the fact that she was going to be pretty much alone without Hermione, Ron and of course…Harry, who, by the way is going on a "secret, special journey" god knows where and she didn't know when she would see him again; and last and a bit strange was the fact that without Voldemort around Hogwarts was going to be boring as hell.

She was finishing her makeup, just a little mascara and lip gloss, she brushed her hair; she stared at her refection for a moment, smiled as giving herself strength, and went downstairs. Mrs. Weasley was throwing a farewell party for Harry and Ginny was very nervous, they havent's seen each other in two weeks (since they left the beach house), and she finally found herself in a place where she could get over him…that was until this morning when she received a letter from him.

_Dear Ginny,_

_It's been a while since we've talked and I gotta say that I miss you, I haven't been able to forget what happened at the beach, we need to talk, I'm really looking forward to see you tonight._

_P.S. Parvati and I broke up..thought you'd like to know that._

_See you tonight._

_Love, Harry._

Needless to say, after reading the letter Ginny was very close to a nervous breakdown, she didn't know what the letter meant, and she didn't want to get her hopes on. She just had to wait and talk to him.

When she got downstairs, everybody was already there, she found Hermione and Ron sitting on the couch and she approached them.

"Hey Gin" – Greeted Hermione- "You look so pretty"

"Hi Mione, thanks, so what's going on? - Ginny asked.

"Nothing much"- replied Ron- "Just waiting for Harry"

"Oh, he hasn't arrived yet?" – Asked Ginny.

"Nope, he's running a little late, last minute meeting with Dumbledore" – said Hermione –"So, did you hear about him a Parvati?"

"Yeah, actually he sent me a letter this morning telling me"- answered Ginny

"REALLY??" – asked Hermione a bit surprised- "OMG what did he said? Tell me everything, Ron go away I need to talk to your sister" she ordered Ron.

"Fine, I'll leave" – said Ron- "And by the way, Harry just arrived"

"Harry…Darling, you finally made it" – Mrs. Weasley said coming out of the kitchen

"Hello Mrs. Weasley" – said Harry – "Thank you so much for doing this, I really appreciate it"

"Oh, it's nothing dear, just wishing you good luck in your journey" – said Mrs. Weasley almost crying – "Come on now, come in a greet everybody"

Harry greeted everybody and saved Ginny for last, giving her a nice warm kiss on her cheek and said- "You look beautiful". Ginny thought she would melt on the spot, and felt like her heart was going to fall out of her chest.

But that was the only contact they had all night long, he ignored her completely, he wouldn't even made eye contact with her, he even would leave if she approached him. She was getting sick and tired of his attitude, she knew the letter was just empty words, but she wasn't going to be played like that. As the night was coming to an end, almost everybody already had left, those who were still at the Burrow (The twins, Angelina, Katie, Hermione, Ron, Lupin,Tonks, Harry and Ginny) were in the living room chatting.

Ginny was absent, staring at the ceiling, thinking about Harry, so close to her and so far away at the same time, if only there was some way that they could be together, or maybe they were not destined to be together, she didn't know; she was starting to feel sleepy when somebody called her name.

"GINNY" – it was Hermione – "Wake up, could you? You're like in another world"

"Sorry, I just drifted away" – she said sitting up. "so what are we talking about?"

"we're just talking bout what each one of us are going to do now the summer's over" – said Lupin – "I was just telling everybody that I'm coming back to Hogwarts this year"

"That's SOOO awesome" – exclaimed Ginny – "congratulations" – she said while huggin Remus – "finally something to look up for this year"

"What do you mean?" – asked Hermione

"nothing…it's just that, you know, I'll be pretty much alone without you guys..and I don't know, som much is changing that I don't really want to go back to Hogwarts"

Everybody kept silent, they knew exactly what had Ginny thinking that, and **he **was sitting across Ginny staring at her, and if you look deeply in his eyes, you could see real pain. Suddenly he stud up.

"I think I'm gonna call it a night you guys" – said Harry – "I'm really tired, see you in the morning"- everybody said goodbye and he went upstairs.

"I think we should go too, it's late" – said Tonks to Remus. They got up, said goodbye and left.

Ginny, Ron, Hermione, Fred, George, Angelina and Katie also went to bed. The girls went up to Ginny's room and almost instantly fell asleep, except for Ginny, who couldn't sleep thinking about how Harry had done it again. She felt so frustrated, she really needed to close this chapter, to finally put an end to her an Harry's story (if there really was a story to begin with). She heard something downstairs, and her sixth sense told her to go and take a look.

She got up, put on her robe, and went downstairs; there was a light on in the kitchen, she was nervous and didn't know why, she went inside the kitchen and found the reason of her nervousness. There standing shirtless in front of her was Harry. She felt her throat closing up, and a fire rising up her body, like a time bomb waiting to explode…3..2..1.

"What the hell is going on Harry???" – she asked, she sounded really mad and upset but she didn't yell so she woulnd't wake everybody up.

Harry stood there speechless for a few seconds. "What do you mean Gin?"

"Do no 'GIN' me Harry…talk to me, tell me what's going on. Please, give me an explanation because I cannot handle this anymore, not knowing what you want"

"I don't underst…" – began Harry.

"Don't say that you don't understand Harry cause you do. But just in case, let me explain, for the last two years you've been playing me like a yo-yo…one day we're friends, the next day you want something more, one day you say you like me and you want to try and see if we could become something more than friends and two weeks later you are dating Parvati Patil. We go to the beach and you tell me you like me again, you always have, you always will…you kiss me; and the next day, NOTHING. You don't talk to me for weeks and then you send me a letter telling me you miss me and you're lookng forward to see me and talk to me, then you come to my house, say I looked beautiful and again NOTHING for the rest of the night…so please tell me WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?"

"I'm sorry Ginny, you're right, I haven't been acting nice with you; but what do you want me to do?"

"I don't want you to do anything, I just want an explanation"

"ok, let's put it this way, I know how you feel about me, and you're right, I've been messing with your feelings. The thing is, I like you, but I can't be with you, because I'm leaving, and I can't ask you to wait for me, because I don't know if I'll still like you when I get back. This is too much for me Ginny, you are too much for me, too intense, I'm not in a place for a relationship right now, especially with the expectations you have about us…I'm sorry"

"Wow!...you are a real jerk aren't you?...I'm **too intense **for you, that's great. I have a lot of expectations about us..."- Ginny's voice was craking and her eyes were watery – "haven't you thought about the possibilitie that it's your fault with all those ups and downs with me, you like me then you don't, you give me flowers then you take them back, you kiss me and then you're not interested in a relationship with me…we'll you know what? You don't have to worry anymore, I'm letting you off the hook…have a nice life Harry Potter" – Ginny left the kitchen crying, broken hearted…leaving a wounded Harry Potter behind.

* * *

**Hope you liked it...review..**

**XOXO, **

**Orca**


	9. Chapter 9

A month had passed since "the talk" with Harry, Ginny was already at Hogwarts, and she was starting to enjoy her last year. The air at Hogwarts was different, no one was scared anymore, and all the four houses were actually getting along just fine (except some of the older Slytherins). In fact, Ginny had become sort of friends with a guy she had never noticed before, his name was Nicholas, and he was a Slytherin with a Gryffindor heart; his story was similar of Harry's, he was meant to be in Gryffindor, but asked to be placed in Slytherin because his parents wanted everyone to think they were on Voldemort's side.

Nicholas was a very nice boy; he was very intelligent, he was at the top of his class, he always treated everybody real nice, had a nice personality, and he was really, really cute. He was tall, strawberry blond hair, blue eyes, and had a smile that could light up every room. They became friends the first week of school, when they were paired up at Potions for a project. The hit it off almost immediately, and now they were spending almost all day together. Ginny felt really good when she was around him, he was an escape, he was helping her (even though he didn't know) getting over Harry, she was falling for him. And she liked that.

She woke up, it was Saturday, she was going to meet with Nick after breakfast at the library, like every Saturday since September, to finally finish their potions project. She took a shower, brushed her teeth and headed to her closet, wondering what she would wear; she was determined to get Nick's attention whatsoever. She grabbed a pair of skinny jeans, a green polo, and white flats; she looked casual but hot, she knew it because when she walked into the Great Hall, almost every guy stared at her. She sat down next to Luna Lovegood.

"Good morning Luna" – greeted Ginny

"Good morning Ginny" – Replied Luna- "What are you doing today?"

"I´m meeting Nick at the library in like…5 minutes to; we´re going to finish our potions project"- answered Ginny

"Finish you potions project? It´s due in two weeks"- exclaimed Luna

"Yes, I Know, we I thought it would take more time, but I found out I actually liked potions, and working with Nick made it so easy, we work really well together, besides, that way we can have Hogsmade weekend 'potions-free' and …enjoy ourselves"- She blushed at this last coment

"oohhh 'enjoy ourselves', you're playing with fire Ginny Weasley"

"Ohh, Luna, shut up!, nothing like that, I just want to be friends, nothing more" – Ginny knew she wouldn't convice Luna- "Well, I'm late, gotta go, see ya later, kisses"

"Have Fuuun!"- answered Luna

Ginny was really nervous, maybe Luna was right and she was playing with fire, maybe she should just stay friends with Nick, and let things flow naturally; she didn't know for sure if Nick liked her as anything more than a friend, and she didn't want to make a fool of herself. Yes, Luna was definitely right, she will take things slow, and wait; if Nick was meant to be, he will be. But still it didn't hurt fooling around a bit; so, in her way to the library she stopped by the bathroom to refresh her makeup, just a little more lip-gloss.

She went into the library and there he was sitting on the table at the end, so they wouldn't be disturbed; the dim light made no justice to how beautiful he was…."No Ginny, NO" she thought to herself. "FRIENDS FRIENDS FRIENDS"

"Hey Nick"- she greeted as she sat down

"Hey Gin" – He smiled that gorgeous prince-esk smile of him –"Good morning, how did you sleep last night?"

"Very well thank you, especially because we are finally finishing this damn project" – she flashed a smile at him.

"Yes, finally, I'm getting tired of this"- he said

They started working immediately, they worked fast, but something was off with Nick, he seemed distant, kind of sad. They finished their project just in time for lunch, their walk to the Great Hall was quiet and uncomfortable; Ginny decided to break the silence.

"Hey…Nick, is something bothering you today? You've been so quiet"- she asked

"I'm sorry, I've been kind of distracted...I want to ask you something"- he said stopping and facing Ginny – "you know next week it's a Hogsmade weekend…I was wondering if maybe you'd like to come with me, as my date"

"Yes, I would love to" – She smiled and he hugged her.

"Good…well I guess I'll talk to you later" – they reached the doors of the Great Hall

"Yes, later…bye" – she headed to the Gryffindor table as he headed to the Slytherin table.

Danielle Smith, one of Ginny's best friends, sat next to her. She was a very beautifull girl, she had black hair and the most beautiful eyes Ginny had ever seen, they were a light shade of violet, she was tall and had a great body, and if it wasn't enough she was really, really smart. She and Ginny had been friends since first year, and were really close, but deep down Ginny still felt the emptiness of not having Ron and Hermione at school…yes, Ron and Hermione, not Harry, because she swore to herself that she wasn't going to think about him.

"Hey Gin, what's going on?"- Danielle asked as she sat down next to him.

"Not much"- replied Ginny, she had a big smile on her face.

"Yeah right, like you could fool me with that grin on your face" – she was serving some salad on her plate – "come on, spit it out"

"Ok, ok…so here it is…I'm going to Hogsmade with Nicholas…kind of a date"

"OH MY GOD, OH MY GOD, OH MY GOOOD"- she shrieked, and half of the Great Hall turned to see what was happening. She lowered her voice- "oh my god, he is sooo hot! I can't believe it, so how did it happen?"

"Well, you know we've been working together on the potions project, and today he asked me"

"That's so exciting, that's exactly what you need, a hunky boyfriend to forget all about Harry"

"Yes…exactly"- Ginny said, she liked Nick very much, but she knew it would take some time for her to finally forget…and forgive Harry.


End file.
